In the Great Sea
by HappyBunny07707
Summary: Kiki and Tasha mysteriously get transported into the Great Sea. Will they ever get back? Better yet, will they live throughout the battle against evil to find out? Rated T for violence and brief language. WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR GAME!
1. Falling in the Great Sea

Tasha and I sat on my bed, playing at least the ten billionth game of Mario Party in a lifetime. "Mario Party's getting so boring!" she said. "Let's play something else! Something that's not related to Mario!"

"The only other games I have that are not related to Mario are Harry Potter, Zelda Wind Waker, and Zelda Four Swords," I replied, also quite bored.

"Fine, let's start a new game of Zelda Wind Waker," said Tasha as she put the Wind Waker disk into the Game Cube. We played for a couple of hours, without stopping. Everything was fine until Link in the video game wouldn't avoid the sharks in the Great Sea, while on his way to the Forsaken Fortress to save his sister. "Kiki, there's something wrong with the game!"

"Just switch the controller Tasha!" I frantically searched for the other controller. "Aw crap! I left my other controller at Chellie's house! Just-"

"Kiki!" Tasha was pointing at the TV screen. It was flickering, but that wasn't what I was worried about. Link, in the game, had got his bombs out and was shooting accurately at the sharks and the battleships, which had just arrived. I was positive Tasha wasn't doing anything. As soon as the battleship was destroyed, what seemed to be purple smoke covered the flickering TV screen. It was normal for the battleship to burst into purple smoke, but smoke covering the whole screen?

"Mom?" I yelled, but I knew it was useless. My mom had stepped out to the grocery store. Tasha and I looked at the screen. I tapped it twice, hoping everything would become all right. Instead, somehow, the purple smoke escaped the TV. It burned my eyes and throat and I couldn't see Tasha. "Tasha!" I choked.

"Kiki!" she choked. Finally, I found Tasha's hand and grasped it tightly. Finally, the smoke disappeared, but I still wouldn't open my eyes. But something wasn't right. It felt like I was falling. I screamed helplessly, along with Tasha. We screamed at the top of our lungs, despite the fact that they were filled with smoke just about a minute ago, until we fell with a plop in water. The water was salty, like the ocean, but Tasha and I managed to pull ourselves over to a rock. Tasha and I helplessly coughed the water out of our lungs.

"Where are we?" Tasha asked after we were done coughing. There seemed to be nothing but water for miles and miles.

"Does it look like I know?" I replied. I looked out into the horizon. I could see a faint outline of a tall building, something like a fortress.

"Hey Kiki, look what I found!" Tasha handed me a red-orange telescope with seagulls painted on them. It looked somewhat familiar.

"Isn't that Link's sister's telescope?" I asked, weighing it in my hands.

"It was just floating in the water, right there," Tasha replied, pointing to a spot in the water. Someone's a little obsessed with Zelda. I looked at the spot Tasha was pointing to, as if expecting to see something else popping up. I noticed my long, straight brown hair seemed a little longer. Maybe it grew and I just didn't notice. But that wasn't what I was worried about. My ears were long and pointed.

"Tasha…" I said, worried. "My ears are pointed." Instead of looking at me, she looked at my reflection in the water.

"Oh my god!" Tasha exclaimed. "Mine are too! We're elves!" Tasha's ears were pointed too, but they weren't as long as mine.

"Yeah, we're elves, but in which land ARE we elves?"

"It doesn't look like Middle Earth." Tasha looked around and spotted the same "fortress". "Hey, look at that!" I took a step forward with Tasha to get a better view. As if I pulled some kind of trigger, dark clouds covered the sky. I took a step back with Tasha and they instantly disappeared.

"That's weird," I said, stepping forward and backward over and over again, only having the dark clouds appearing whenever I stepped forward and disappearing whenever I stepped back. I looked at the fortress through the telescope. I zoomed in until I had a good view. As if expecting to see something else, I saw the impossible. The fortress was huge, with searchlights moving, up, down, and all around the ocean surrounding it. My eyes widened in horror. It was none other than the Forsaken Fortress.

"Tasha," I said slowly. "Would you believe me if I told you the impossible?"

"It depends on how impossible it is," she answered. "Why?"

"Look at that fortress," I said handing her the telescope with one hand and pointing at the fortress with the other. Tasha looked at the Fortress through the telescope and her eyes widened in horror, just like mine.

"Kiki, it's the, it's the," Tasha stammered. "It's the Forsaken Fortress! We're in the Great Sea! We're Hylians!" I looked up at the sky. There weren't any white lines indicating the wind. Instead, I could feel it blowing west. Right on cue, the wind started blowing north, toward the Fortress. But that wasn't the only thing in the sky. A huge black bird with white spots on its body and yellow and green tail feathers was flying in the sky. It was huge, bigger than any airplane that I'd ever seen in my life. It was the Helmarock King.

"Hey Tasha, look!" I said, pointing to the giant bird. "It's the Helmarock King!"

"It's coming here!" said Tasha. "Must have seen a fish!"

"No," I said. "It's seen me! It's looking right at me!" The bird swooped down it came closer and closer. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see it. Suddenly, I felt sharp claws squeezing my body. "TASHA!!!" I yelled.

"KIKI!!!" yelled Tasha. I opened my eyes and looked at her. Her image seemed to be getting smaller and smaller with every flap of the Helmarock King's wings. It wasn't long before I couldn't see Tasha at all.


	2. The Hyperactive Kid and Princess Zelda?

Kiki POV

I struggled in the bird's wicked grasp. "Uh! Let… go!" But it was no use. The more I struggled, the tighter the bird grasped me. The most damage I could do was pull out a few feathers. Eventually, the Helmarock King was squeezing me so tightly; it felt like I would explode. I had no idea how long I was going to be like this. Why me? I wasn't even blonde! Finally, after what seemed like hours, the Helmarock King dropped me in what appeared to be a wooden ship. I tried to get up and dust myself off, but a pair of strong arms pulled me up first. A tall, fat man with dark skin and fiery red hair who was wearing a dark robe stood before me.

"Are you Princess Zelda?" he asked in a low, murderous voice. His cold red eyes glared at me.

"Huh?" I asked weakly. Yes, I was definitely in the Great Sea.

"Don't play dumb. I am Ganandorf, the King of Evil and I command you to tell me who you are!" I was speechless. I often wonder why I was speechless when Ganandorf questioned me. I figured it was because I was afraid. "You want to play cheeky? I'll give you cheeky!" I wasn't being cheeky! Ganandorf summoned a black orb in his hand and threw it at me. There was shocking pain all over my body. I wanted to scream, but that would only prove that I was weak.

"Uh…" I looked up at Ganandorf, now terrified.

"Are you willing to tell me who you are now?"

"I'm… I'm… I'm-" I began.

"Master Ganandorf!" a Moblin was at the door. "A young boy clad entirely in green followed by a young girl his age with short brown hair has infiltrated the fortress." Tasha was with Link?

"Let them come," said Ganandorf evilly. "My phantom will take care of them." I knew exactly what was going to happen. Link would defeat Phantom Ganon and get the Skull Hammer, just like in the game. Another Moblin arrived shortly after the other left.

"The boy and the girl have defeated your phantom, my liege." Ganon's eyes widened in shock.

Tasha POV

I watched in sorrow as the Helmarock King grew smaller and smaller in the distance. "Kiki…" I moaned helplessly.

"Uh, excuse me, do you need some help?" said a male voice behind me. I whirled around to see a boy with blonde hair about my age who was wearing a green outfit.

"Huh?"

"Hey! My telescope!" Link raced up to me from a red boat with a dragon's head. It was now that I realized that I was still holding the telescope.

"Link, we must hurry," it said in a deep voice.

"Fine, fine! Where did you find my telescope?" Link said eagerly. I never thought he would be so hyperactive.

"It was just floating in the ocean," I mumbled.

"Oh yeah. I dropped it earlier." Link hung his head. "Oh I'm so sorry! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Link, from Outset Island! What's your name and where are you from? How did you get here?" I never knew such a quiet boy would be so hyperactive.

"I'm Tasha," I replied quietly. "I'm-" I was about to tell him that I was from a different world, but I decided against it. "I'm from Windfall Island. My boat was destroyed by a battleship and I was washed on this rock, along with my friend Kiki. Then she was carried away by the Hel-by this gigantic black bird and now I need to find her."

"Well I was just heading toward the Forsaken Fortress myself!"

"Link, your sister-" the boat began

"I know! Why don't you come with us?" I was about to say no, but I anyways had to find Kiki and there was no other way off this rock, so I agreed.

"Link," said the boat

"I'm coming!" Link gestured toward the boat, allowing me to get in. The boat swayed in one spot for a few seconds before Link climbed in. After hoisting the sail, we set sail for the Forsaken Fortress. Link and I sailed for about five minutes along with the wind. Finally, we were near the Fortress.

"There should be a door that you can bomb somewhere here," I said. Link moved around the fortress until he found it. Before he could take out his bombs, another bomb came from out of nowhere and blew up the wooden door. It must have been aiming at us. Link sailed in smoothly. I stupidly expected to see lettering up high which read "Forsaken Fortress," but this wasn't the game. This was real.

"Don't worry about getting caught," said the boat. "You will be protected because you had the Master Sword!"

"No duh," I said under my breath. The boat glared at me.

"Be careful," he continued. "Both of you." We both nodded, then raced up the stairs leading to a platform with searchlights skating over it. As soon as we entered it, a black and white figure with horns appeared: Phantom Ganon. Link took out his sword. I sidled behind him, only daring to peek at it. Phantom Ganon summoned a glowing orb and threw it at Link. He tried blocking it with his shield, but it hit him, throwing him back, with a grunt.

"You have to deflect it with your sword!" I yelled. Link nodded and easily won the battle. From out of nowhere, a treasure chest magically appeared. Link cautiously opened it and picked up the Skull Hammer.

"This is going to be a bowl of soup!" Bowl of soup?


	3. The Fallen King and the Skull Hammer

Kiki POV

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY DEFEATED MY PHANTOM?!?!" Ganandorf roared.

"S-sir, I told you it was not ready for battle," the Moblin stammered. This was enough for Ganandorf. He unsheathed a knife and sliced off the Moblin's head.

"Are you Princess Zelda?" Ganandorf asked after wiping his knife.

"Uh-"

"ARE YOU PRINCESS ZELDA?!?!"

"I'm… I'm…" Ganandorf yanked my arms and brought me closer to him. He took my right hand and scraped the back of it with the nail of his thumb. It was sharp and left a few cuts here and there. This went on for several minutes, leaving the entire back of my right hand bleeding. Ganon left me and went to the window of the room. The Helmarock King had given its war cry. Luckily, he didn't seem to notice me walking around the room, looking for bandages. When I found them, the Helmarock King gave a screech of pain. It was dying. Ganon was going to turn back any minute! Without thinking, I wound the bandage around my whole right hand. They seemed to soak up all the blood rapidly emanating from my hand. I walked closer to him. Link would be here any minute! I looked back and forth between Ganon and the doorway. He seemed to be staring blindly at the spot in the sea where his pet fell. His expression was grave, as if mourning over a lost loved one. I felt sorry for him. Part of me wanted to comfort him, but I decided against it. After all, he was the King of Evil. Suddenly, I heard footsteps in the doorway. I gasped and turned to it, but Ganondorf didn't move his head, and he still looked depressed. A young boy about my age wearing an outfit that was entirely green with a determined look on his face entered. A girl with short brown hair followed him, with a nervous expression on her face followed him. She looked familiar.

"TASHA!!!" I cried. I couldn't believe it was her.

"KIKI!!!" she exclaimed in reply. She ran toward me as I ran toward her, falling in an embrace.

Tasha POV

Link was pretty weird in person, but I wondered what the weirdest part of him was. Maybe it was his awkward expressions such as "This is going to be a bowl of soup!" or the fact that he was always itching to tell his talking boat to shut up. No. It was the fact that he was just too reckless and determined. Navigating the Forsaken Fortress was no "bowl of soup", as Link called it. Every few seconds, a rat would jump out of the blue and throw a bomb at us, yet if it would explode, it would never cause much harm except for a few seconds of pain. Yet whenever Link got hit, he would never flash red a few times, like in the game. Instead, like normal people, he would receive cuts and bruises. Eventually, after getting past all the Moblins and rats, we made it to the dungeon room. In one corner of the large room, there was a box made of thick brown bars. Inside the box were three girls. The oldest looked quite a bit cleaner than the others. She had pure golden hair that was slightly messy and light brown freckles on her face. She was constantly fanning herself with a purple fan. Another girl, close to her age, but younger, was a few inches shorter with brown hair and a dirty face. It looked like she hadn't had a bath in ages. Finally, the youngest one was wearing a dirty blue dress with orange flowers. The girls were none other than Aryll, Maggie, and Mila. Aryll looked up to see who entered the room.

"BIG BROTHER!!!" she exclaimed. "WOW YOU GOT A GIRLFRIEND!!!" I violently blushed. I looked at Aryll, who had a wide smile across her face, and Link, who was also blushing.

"Tasha isn't my girlfriend," He said firmly, racing to the cage, firmly grasping the bars.

"You won't be able to break them out that easily," said a voice behind us. I whirled around and saw a girl about Link's age with a golden ponytail placed in a tight bun with her bangs falling over her face. Her ears were long and pointed, like how Kiki's were after we landed in the Great Sea.

"Tetra!" Link exclaimed, looking back.

"There you go again! Always acting before you think!" Tetra had a wide smile painted across her face. Big, brawny pirates entered the room, picked the lock on the cage, and lifted the girls out. But where was Kiki? Wasn't she captured too? Link stepped toward Tetra, but she stopped him with her hand.

"Isn't there something else you need to take care of?" she said. Link turned scarlet and looked at me. "Not her you idiot!" Tetra pointed to the bare ceiling. Link and I looked up. I could swear I saw yellow and green feathers. Link looked uncertainly at Tetra.

"Are you sure?"

"We'll take the girls. They'll be fine! Just go!"

"BIG BROTHER!!!" Aryll wailed.

"Don't worry," said Link. "I'll be O.K." Link gave his sister a tight squeeze, then left. Without thinking, I grasped his wrist.

"Hold it!" I said. "There's absolutely no way you're defeating that bird without me." I felt a surge of boldness that I never felt before.

"I swear! Go with Tetra! You'll get yourself killed!"

"No way! Just face it, you're stuck with me." Tetra glared at me. "Don't worry, I'm not his girlfriend," I assured her. "A bit hyperactive for my type," I whispered to her. She smiled and left, waving to Link, who waved back. Right on cue, the Helmarock King made its landing in front of us. I started wishing I had gone with Tetra. "Link?" I said weakly. "We have to run. Now." I grabbed his wrist and ran up the wooden stairs. When the Helmarock King tried to stab us with its beak, I screamed and continued running. Hey, at least I was faster than Link! This went on for several minutes until Link and I finally reached the top of the tower.

"Is it over?" Link asked uncertainly.

"Get a hold of yourself! You've got the Master Sword!"

"But it's just a cheap little sword! It's no better than my old one besides the fact that it's shinier!"

"Ouch. You're right about that." Just at that minute, the Helmarock King emerged from the hole, which magically closed. "Get out your Skull Hammer," I whispered to Link. The Helmarock King stood in place. After a few seconds, it tried to stab us with its beak. "Use your Skull Hammer! Now!" Link swung his Skull Hammer on the bird's head. Then the Helmarock King took off into the sky. "Run!" I yelled. "Watch out for its wings!" I ran, pulling Link with me. Finally, the bird landed again. Link knew what to do this time; he swung the skull hammer and hit the bird's head. After a few more hits, the Helmarock King's mask fell off, leaving his bare face. "Link, get out your sword!" With a few swings of the Master Sword, the Helmarock King was defeated. It tried to take off into the sky, but it knew it was dying. Its wings were heavy, as if trying to push against some force. Finally, it fell into the Great Sea. "Wow."

"Since when do you tell me what to do?" Link asked.

"Tetra was right. You do act before you think."

"Well, let's go!" Link ran up a flight of stairs leading to a wooden ship-like thing. It looked somewhat shabby, but the inside was grand. There was a red carpet leading to a tall man with fiery red hair wearing a long black robe. Next to this man was a young girl with long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She looked familiar. Too familiar.

"TASHA!!!" she yelled at me as she ran toward me.

"KIKI!!!" I yelled as I ran toward her. Both Link and the man seemed oblivious to what just happened, but I didn't care. Kiki and I fell into a warm embrace and didn't let go for quite some time.

XX

Wow. Long chapter. R & R please!


	4. Princess Zelda and Finding Ganon

Kiki POV

I had no idea how long I was hugging Tasha. I was just too happy to see her. But eventually, we had to let go. I looked uncertainly at Ganondorf while Tasha looked uncertainly at Link. Ganondorf's face was still grave, like it was when the Helmarock King died. "How brave of you to venture here," he said.

"Who are you?!" Link asked boldly. Tasha's jaw dropped open.

"I am Ganondorf, the master of this fortress," said Ganondorf evilly. Link took out his sword. "How brave of you to come here with nothing but a cheap little sword and a girl as your bodyguard." I looked at Tasha, who was still looking at Link. "True, that is the Master Sword, but it is powerless. Since you pulled it out, I have been restored to my full power!" Ganondorf laughed evilly and took out his sword. Link rushed forward and tripped on the red carpet. Ganondorf raised his sword to kill, but just then, a girl with golden hair placed in a bun and long, pointed ears appeared.

"Don't touch him!" she cried in a high-pitched voice.

"Tetra!" Link and Tasha cried at the same time.

"Tetra?" I said weakly.

"Link, Tasha, run now!" she said. But it was too late. Ganondorf had grabbed her by the neck and was choking her.

"Uh!" she choked. "Let… me… go!" Tetra squirmed in Ganondorf's grasp, revealing a necklace with a golden v-shaped pendant.

"Huh?" said Ganondorf. "My Triforce aura is responding!" Ganondorf scanned Tetra from every possible angle. "At last… I've found you… Princess Zelda!"

"Princess… Zelda?" choked Tetra. It was only now that Ganondorf released her. Tetra collapsed in a heap on the red carpet from lack of oxygen. Just then, three brown blurs appeared as if out of nowhere and picked up Link, Tetra, and Tasha. I blinked twice to see if I had seen correctly. I had. Link, Tetra, and Tasha were gone. I knew what was going to happen now. Valoo would burn down the boat. I looked outside and saw a red dragon with a scary-looking face. I screamed helplessly. Ganondorf rushed to me and looked out the window.

"HOLY SHIT!!!" roared Ganondorf as Valoo took a breath. Ganondorf grabbed my hand and started running towards the door. Flames appeared in front of it. "Damn!" Flames were now everywhere. Ganondorf summoned a black orb and threw it near the window. Not only did it shatter the glass, it gave us a path leading to it. Ganondorf ran to the window, dragging me with him, and jumped out. I screamed as we fell. Fortunately, we landed lightly in a boat. Ganondorf handed me both the oars. "Here," he said. "You will be in charge of rowing the boat.

"But we don't even have a map!" I protested. Ganondorf glared at me. "But… we can still navigate the seas," I added. I took the oars and started rowing.

Tasha POV

I hugged Kiki as if I haven't seen her in years, and that's how it felt. After a few minutes, I looked at Link, who had a determined look on his face. I turned back to Kiki, who was looking uncertainly at the tall man. "How brave of you to venture here," he said in an evil voice.

"Who are you?" asked Link. My jaw dropped open. There he goes again with the unnatural boldness!

"I am Ganondorf, master of this fortress. How brave of you to come here with nothing but a cheap little sword and a girl as your bodyguard." What was Link thinking? He was absolutely no match for Ganondorf! I shook my head at Link, who took out his sword. "True, that is the Master Sword, but it is powerless. Since you pulled it out, I've been restored to my full power!" Ganondorf laughed evilly. Link rushed up to him. I tried to grab the back of his shirt, but I missed. Link then tripped on the red carpet. Ganondorf unsheathed his sword and raised it to kill Link. I closed my eyes. Link was just too reckless. Then, out of the blue, Tetra appeared.

"Don't touch him!" she cried.

"Tetra!" Link and I cried at the same time.

"Tetra?" said Kiki weakly.

"Link, Tasha, run now!" she told us, but it was too late. Ganondorf grabbed her by the neck and choked her. "Uh! Let… me… go!" Tetra squirmed, but Ganondorf didn't let go. Her necklace of the Triforce of Wisdom was revealed through all the squirming.

"Huh?" said Ganondorf. "My Triforce aura is responding!" He looked at Tetra head to toe. "At last… I've found you… Princess Zelda!"

"Princess…" –choke- "Zelda?" Ganondorf released Tetra as she collapsed in a heap on the read carpet. Just that moment, something was squeezing me. I was flying. I had no idea where I was. When it all stopped, I was on a wooden plank with a skyscraping tower looming before me. The King of Red Lions, Link's boat, was in the water in front of me. Link was standing next to me and Tetra was lying down in front of us. A tall man with brown hair, a golden beak, and white feathers was standing before us.

"Prince Komali?" asked Link, puzzled. "You don't have to worry. Your sister is safe. The pirates have her."

"Whew," said Link, relieved.

"Wait a minute!" I cried. Link, Komali, and the other bird-human were looking at me. "What about Kiki?"

"Kiki?" asked the other Rito (bird-human), who must have been Quill.

"That girl with the long dark brown hair next to Ganondorf! Don't tell me you forgot her!"

"Do you want me to squawk the fact that I have no idea what you're talking about?" asked Komali sarcastically.

"Kiki!" I cried helplessly.

"I am certain she escaped the flames," said Quill.

"Flames? FLAMES?!"

"Look Tasha, I know you're worried," said Link, breaking into the conversation. "But Quill's right. There's no way Ganondorf would have left her to die in that ship without a reason, no matter how evil he is. If he kept Aryll, Maggie, and Mila alive, then they mustn't have done anything to cross him. Nor did Kiki." I pondered everything Link just said.

"Link, we must go to Hyrule," the King of Red Dragons finally spoke.

"O.K." said Link. "Tasha, help me get Tetra into the boat." I helped Link carry Tetra into the boat and climbed in myself.

"Yes, we should be going too," said Quill.

"But what about Kiki?" I asked.

"We have no idea where she is now," said Komali. "It could take weeks to track her down. We don't even know what she looks like!"

"Look, if she can handle an hour with Ganondorf, she can handle a day," said Link matter-of-factly. "Don't worry!"

"Fine!" I said satisfied. "But I'm not going to be stuck in Dragon Roost for a month until you come back. I'm coming with you!" Link's eyes widened in shock. After a few seconds, he hesitantly nodded. I climbed in the boat, careful not to step on Tetra, with Link and we sailed toward the tower, where a circle-shaped glow awaited us.


	5. Teasing Ganon and the King of Red Lions

Kiki POV

After a few days, I lost track of time. I had no idea how long I had been rowing in the same direction, yet the remains of the Forsaken Fortress were still in plain sight. I hadn't slept in days and my eyes were just threatening to close. One day, I got so bored and so tired, I decided to try my luck in teasing Ganondorf a little. "Talk about lazy," I muttered under my breath.

"What did you say?" Ganondorf asked dangerously.

"Nothing." I secretly smiled to myself. Ganondorf's cluelessness was hilarious. "Stupid too," I whispered.

"That's it!" Ganondorf raised his hand as if to summon a black orb. Like an idiot, I flinched, covering my face. "Ha!" Ganondorf roared with laughter. What was so funny? "I knew you were scared!" I violently blushed.

"There's nothing wrong with being scared," I said. "Everyone's got to be afraid of something! Even you."

"Ha! The King of Evil? Afraid?" Ganondorf roared with laughter.

"I know what you're afraid of!" I teased. O.K. Now I was seriously pushing it. Ganondorf cocked an eyebrow.

"What did you say?" he asked dangerously.

"You're afraid of little Linkie! Come on! You know you want to admit i-" Ganondorf threw a black orb at me. I squeezed my eyes shut as I waited for the shocking pain to end. "Ow," I mumbled when it was gone.

"If you ever repeat a word of this conversation to anybody, I'll throttle you." I shut my mouth after that. My first attempt of teasing Ganondorf had been fun, but unsuccessful.

Tasha POV

For what seemed like eternity, Link dramatically sailed into the circle-shaped glow. Once we entered it, the boat started spinning and sinking, although I didn't lose any air. Finally, we landed in a weird place. There was a tall castle, almost as tall as the tower, looming before us and hills and mountains in the background. But the weirdest part was the fact that no matter how much I squinted, I couldn't see past the surface of water above my head. Finally, Tetra woke up. "Huh?" she said, shaking herself awake. "Where are we?" Before I could answer that I had no clue, a weird noise rang through my ears. Link reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue stone.

"Hey!" said a deep voice. I rolled my eyes. Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, you can fool Link, but you can't fool me! "Link, return to the place where you found the Master Sword."

"Oh-hey!" Tetra grabbed the stone from Link and started yelling into it.

"Who are you?" she yelled into the stone. "How dare you use my stone without my permission?"

"Your name is Tetra, is it not?"

"How did you know?"

"You're just the girl I've wanted to see. Link, when you come to the chamber of the Master Sword, bring Tetra along."

"Yeah, but who-" Tetra began, but the deep voice faded. "Just what was that all about?" asked Tetra. "Let's follow his advice! Take me to the room with the Master Sword!" Link grabbed Tetra and ran. "Come on Tasha!" Tetra called out. When I entered the main hall, I nearly fainted from surprise. The main hall looked much bigger and much grander in person.

"Come on!" called Link. I followed Tetra and him down a flight of stairs. Inside was an empty pedestal, the place where the Master Sword once was. In front of the pedestal was a fat old man with white hair and a beard.

"So, Link, I see you've come," he said in a deep voice, the same voice that spoke through the stone. "Do you not recognize my voice?" Link's jaw dropped open. "Yes, I am the King of Red Lions."

"Whatever!" cried Tetra, breaking up the reunion. "Why are you using my stone?"

"Actually, Tetra," said the old man. "It's my stone. I created it. It's an enhanced version of a gossip stone."

"Gossip stone?" asked Link and Tetra at the same time.

"It's a stone with an eye carved on it," I broke in. What was I doing?! I couldn't stop! "If you hit it with a sword or a knife or something of that sort, it will tell you the time, but if you see through its mind, it will tell you a secret." Tetra and Link stood dumbstruck, but the King of Red Lions didn't seem too surprised.

"How did you know that?" asked an awed Link.

"Even I don't even know what a gossip stone is!" exclaimed Tetra.

"She knows because she's not from our world," said the King of Red Lions calmly. The backstabbing traitor!

XX

Sorry for the short Kiki section!


	6. Falling Asleep During Explanations

Kiki POV

"Can't you row any faster?" growled Ganondorf. It felt like it had been a year since we escaped from the Forsaken Fortress.

"If you haven't noticed," I began. "I've been rowing non-stop ever since we escaped from that dismal place. If you want to go faster why don't you row?" Oh crap. I snapped. At first, it looked like Ganondorf would murder me, but his expression became calmer.

"Fine," he said in a deathly calm voice. "Give me the oars. You shall rest for the night, but you resume your post in the morning."

"Fine by me." I handed him the wooden oars and we dramatically picked up speed. My eyes didn't even give me a chance to figure out what was going on. I fell into a deep sleep shortly after handing Ganon the oars.

I dreamed that I was back in the Forsaken Fortress. I had nothing but a cheap little knife while navigating it, though, luckily, I managed to slaughter any Moblins or rats that got in my way. When I reached the room which held Link's sister, I saw Tasha and Link in the cage instead of Aryll, Maggie, and Mila. Suddenly, the door magically swung open. "Come on, Tasha!" I called out to her.

"No, Kiki," she replied softly. "I must go with Link."

"Tasha, no!" But Tasha disappeared with Link in a cloud of smoke. Suddenly, Tasha appeared behind me and started shaking me.

"Kiki, wake up!" Wake up? "Din's Fire! Why do you have to be such a heavy sleeper?" O.K. Did Tasha's voice just get deeper? And did she just use a Hylian expression? "Din's Fire, WAKE UP!"

"All right!" I cried. "All right! I'm up!" I opened my eyes. Our small wooden boat wasn't moving. We appeared to be in a large island with many buildings. "Where are we anyway?"

"Windfall," replied Ganondorf curtly. So he was the one waking me up. And this wasn't just some dream. This was real. I wished that my story could be like those crappy stories where after all this adventure, the main character wakes up and finds out it's a bad dream. "We can't travel much farther on a dinky little boat with you falling asleep for a day and a half on me." I was asleep for a day and a half? I thought I was supposed to row in the morning! "So we'll be stealing a ship and enslaving some sailors."

"No," I said flatly.

"What?" Ganondorf growled.

"We are going to BUY a ship and HIRE some sailors." Ganondorf gave me the murderous glare again.

"FINE!!!" he roared. "WE WILL BUY A SHIP AND HIRE SOME SAILORS! But you pay." I reached into the pocket of my green denim miniskirt. Crap. I expected to find coins and dollar bills, but, instead, there was a large bag filled with strangely-shaped coins: rupees.

"O.K. I'll pay this time, but you owe me." I tossed Ganon a smirk and walked off.

Tasha POV

Link and Tetra stood dumbstruck at what the King of Red Lions had just said. "What?" they both mumbled.

"It's true," said the King. "Tasha is from a different world." I turned a deeper shade of red than when Aryll teased Link of having me as a girlfriend.

"How did you know?" I asked quietly, admitting he was right.

"You don't look like you come from anywhere close. Not to mention the fact that you know what a gossip stone is, which has been lost for hundreds of years." I felt like banging my head against the wall, but I didn't. "My mother once foresaw a portal being opened into this world, bringing two girls from another world here." Stupid royal family! "Then dark clouds covered Hyrule. These would resemble Ganondorf. The two girls, one travelling with light and the other travelling with darkness, would defeat the evil. Though the Hero of Time gets all the credit." Travelling with light and darkness? What was the old man talking about? "I do not know much about your world. Tell us more about it."

"I come from a world that has technology far superior to anything you have here," I stated. "In my world," I pointed to Link. "Your story is a game that my people play. Kiki and I were playing your game when we somehow got sucked into it."

"I see," said the King. "And you have finished this game before?" I nodded. "Who will win the battle?" I sighed.

"Like in any Zelda game, Link will win."

"Good. Speaking of Princess Zelda, Tetra, you know the necklace around your neck?" Tetra looked down at her necklace. "Your mother told you to guard it with your life, right?" Tetra nodded. "That is actually a piece of the Triforce of Wisdom, passed down by the Royal Family. You are Princess Zelda."

"Me?" Tetra said quietly. "I'm a… a princess?"

"Have you heard any of the old legends? Of a kingdom blessed with a golden power? Of the Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny? You are their descendants. That kingdom is Hyrule. You are standing in it. When the Hero of Time didn't appear, we Hylians could only pray to the gods. They granted our wish by flooding Hyrule. I am its king, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule. Tetra, come closer." King Hyrule took out a golden triangle-shaped thing and held it in his hand. He took Tetra's necklace and fit the triangle in the small gap of her necklace. Then there was a bright glow, so I couldn't see anything. When it faded, a young girl with pale skin wearing a pink floor-length dress with Triforce symbols on both hands.

"Oh my god," said Tetra, or, in this case, Princess Zelda. "I'm a princess!"

"But Ganondorf was right, Link," said King Hyrule. "Your Master Sword is powerless. Hurry to the Earth and Wind temples. The sages should be able to revive the power to repel evil.

"O. K."

"Tetra, stay here. It's too dangerous for you to come ashore." King Hyrule disappeared and appeared at the stairs. Then he disappeared again and appeared at the doorway.

"Come on Tasha!" I followed Link to the doorway. Once we were out, we climbed back into the boat. There was much more space now. "Wow," said Link to me. "Another world, huh? No wonder you knew so much about this place and defeating enemies." I smiled and nodded as Link sailed into another circle of light.

XX

Another short Kiki section and a longer Tasha section. For now, Tasha's story is a bit more exciting.


	7. Earth Info on Windfall Island

Kiki POV

Like any other place I visited in the Great Sea, Windfall Island was much bigger and much grander in appearance than in the game. There were buildings everywhere. The first I saw was a large one with a hole in the ceiling: the bomb shop. There was a tall tree and an old man sitting under it. This must have been Mila's father. Behind this tree was a gate. As I walked toward the gate, a small, squeaky voice spoke behind me. "So it's true that there's a girl that's not from anywhere around here roaming the Great Sea," it said. I whirled around and saw two little girls: one with short blonde hair pulled into pigtails wearing a long green dress with puffy sleeves and a white apron, and the other with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail wearing an orange long-sleeved shirt and a long brown skirt.

"Yeah," said the girl with the brown hair in a small, baby voice. "Let's go record it."

"Wait," I said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Addie!" said the girl with the squeaky voice.

"And I'm Amy," said the other. "We're the Little Tipsters!" Just like everything was a lot bigger and grander in person, the Little Tipsters were so much cuter in person than in the game. "Wow, you don't look like you're anywhere from around here, are you?"

"Actually, I'm not. Do you know where I can find a boat and some sailors?"

"Our mommies won't tell us," said the Addie. "They say we're too young to go adventuring, so they won't tell us. But we think they don't really know." I laughed at the girl's curiosity.

"YOU ARE SO CUTE!!!" I squealed. Addie and Amy looked at each other and shrugged. "Thanks for your time!" I walked toward the gate and waved at the Little Tipsters. I walked up a path leading to a small shop with a white flower on display. Behind the counter was a short Eskimo and in front of it was a girl wearing rags with blonde curls and freckles.

"Hi," she said. "Welcome to the Shop of Joy! My name is Mila. How can I assist you today?

"Hi," I answered politely. "Can you please tell me where I can find a shop that sells ships? Actually, it's kind of urgent." Mila smiled.

"The ship dealer arrives tomorrow actually," she said cheerfully. "For now, you should get out of those clothes. You look like you haven't had a bath in days." I blushed. In game terms, yes, I hadn't had a bath in days. "Come with me." Mila grabbed my hand. "Mr. Zunnari! Is it O.K. if I take the rest of the day off?"

"Well," said Zunnari. "You have been doing exceptionally well lately. Yes. You can take the rest of the day off."

"Oh thank you! Come on!" Mila ran and pulled me with her, yet it was nothing like escaping with Ganon from the burning ship. "Oh!" cried Mila after a while. "I almost forgot! What's your name?"

"I'm Kiki," I said. "I'm just a visitor here." And then I poured out my whole story to her, how I was kidnapped by the Helmarock King, how I was forced into Ganon's room, how Link and Tasha appeared, and how Ganon and I escaped the burning ship. When I was done, Mila pondered all that I just said. Finally, she spoke.

"What happened to your hand?" I looked down at my still bandaged hand and smiled weakly.

"Ganondorf was checking if I was Princess Zelda. I found some bandages in his room and used them. He didn't seem to notice." To my surprise, Mila laughed.

"He's so oblivious!" I shushed her.

"He's here on Windfall!" I whispered. "But he's at the shores. He can't hear us." I laughed. "He's stupid too!" Mila and I broke into fits of giggles.

"We're here." We were standing in front of a grand red door with golden designs. "MAGGIE!" yelled Mila. "ARE YOU HOME?!" Mila pounded the door. The door immediately swung open.

"Geez, you don't have to yell," said a girl with brown hair and lavish clothing.

"Oh!" said Mila. "Maggie, this is Kiki, Kiki, this is Maggie." I shook Maggie's hand.

"Hi," said Maggie. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Oh, Maggie!" said Mila. "Did you send your letter to Moe?"

"Yeah, but he hasn't replied yet."

"Aw. Oh yeah! We were just wondering if Kiki could use your bath."

"No problem! Come on in! Daddy went out. He'll be back soon." I walked in. Like everything else, the house was much grander in person. Maggie provided me with a simple green floor-length dress after my bath.

"Thanks Maggie! Just a question. Do you know when the ship dealer arrives?"

"Probably around ten," said Mila. "Why?"

"Ganondorf's forcing me to come with him. As much as I want to stay here, I have to go."

"You said you needed sailors, right?" asked Maggie after a pause. "I can help you with that. All it takes is a little persuasion for our dads."

"Meet us in front of Zunnari's shop," said Mila. "Tonight at midnight. Get some rest. You're going to need it. I'll have to impress Zunnari a little more so I can take a while off."

"Wait," I said. "We can't operate a huge ship with only four people! We need more people!"

"Meet us in front of Zunnari's shop tonight at midnight," Maggie repeated.

"Oh, and take this," Mila said handing me a small stone flute. "Zunnari gave it to me as a reward on all my hard work. Believe me when I say you'll need it."

"Thanks." I put it to my mouth and played the first song that came to my mind: the Earth God's Lyric.

Tasha POV

Link and I were quiet as we sailed through the boat. Unfortunately, I was the one to break the silence by falling off the boat into the water. "Are you all right?!" Link asked urgently.

"I'm -cough- fine. I can swim."

"Ohhh…" Link and I sat in some more awkward silence. "So… tell me more about your world."

"Well… it's called Earth. "There are games that people play called video games. There are hundreds of different video games in the world, but to play them, you need something called a video game station. I have one called a Game Cube. Once you have the station, you can only play the games that are made for that. For example, you can't play a PS2 game on the Game Cube and vice versa."

"Vice versa?"

"You can't play a PS2 game on the Game Cube and you can't play a Game Cube game on a PS2. The most popular series of games are Mario, Donkey Kong, Zelda, and Sonic the Hedgehog. The game that you star in comes from the Legend of Zelda series. Your game is called The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker."

"Can you spoil what happens for me?"

"No. Then there would be no point in doing this whole thing." Link pouted. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh! We're here!"


	8. Midnight Meeting and the Ballad of Gales

Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I do not own Nintendo.

XX

Kiki POV

Windfall Island was a quiet place at night. All I could hear were crickets chirping. I made my way to Zunnari's shop to meet Maggie and Mila. I was surprised when I found them there with a Moblin. I opened my mouth to scream, but Mila covered my mouth. "Shh!!!" she said. "You don't want to wake up the whole island, do you?" I shook my head.

"Anyways," said Maggie. "This is Moe."

"H-hi… Moe…"

"Surprisingly, he is NOT on Ganondorf's side."

"Anyways," said Moe in a squeaky voice. "Did you bring the flute?" I nodded and took it out of my pocket. How did he know about the flute? "Good," he said. "It may not look like it, but this is going to save all of our lives someday." I looked at the small white stone flute.

"So why did you call me here?" I asked.

"We got some sailors for your ship," said Mila. "Fortunately, our dads said we could go and Zunnari gave me as much time off as needed. We also got seven more sailors, including Moe." Four boys; one with brown hair wearing a red cap, one with dark brown hair, one with light brown hair, and one with bluish hair; and two girls, Addie and Amy, stepped out from behind Mila. "With a little persuasion for their moms and teachers, they agreed to go." The boy with the cap spoke up.

"I'm Ivan of the Killer Bees!" He said. "Fear us!" I chuckled and pat his head.

"You're so CUTE!!!"

"Hey!" said the boy with the bluish hair. "We're not cute!" I chuckled.

"Oh it's the new girl!" said Addie.

"Nice to see you again too," I said to her.

"Anyway," said Maggie. "We know where you're from." What?

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Exactly what I said," said Maggie. "We know you're from a different world. A world where Aryll's brother's story is a game that you play." I was dully horrified, but I stiffly nodded. "Tetra told Aryll to tell us. We alerted the proper sources, the Little Tipsters, Moe, and the Killer Bees, and here we are!" O.K. I know Tetra was Princess Zelda and she had telepathic powers, but how did she know where I come from? "You see, there was once a prophecy that our land would be in great peril. Two girls, one travelling by light and the other travelling by darkness, would help defeat this evil. We figured that the light represented Aryll's brother, Link, and the darkness represented Fatty." I raised an eyebrow. "Ganondorf."

"But the two girls?" said Mila. "We've finally concluded that the two girls are you and your friend, Tasha. In fact, we saw her with Link. She battled the Helmarock King with him." Oh my god. That was Tasha? "One travelling by light, the other travelling by darkness. We figured that you never really had evil intentions and that 'travelling by light and darkness' was meant in a literal term. In a way, you are travelling by darkness, by travelling with Ganondorf. Tasha is travelling with light by travelling with Link." I nodded as I tried to digest all of this information. Mila began to spill out the whole story of the Hero of Time. I tried to make it look like I was paying attention, but hello? I already played the friggin game three times! "That flute you have," said Mila. "Is made of the same exact stone that made the Forest Sage, Saria's, ocarina. There has to be more reincarnations of the seven sages, but we don't have time to search for them all. Instead, we need to weaken him another way." We all sat in perfect silence for a few minutes, thinking of a good way to weaken Ganon, then Maggie's face lit up. By the look on her face, it was something dangerous.

"I have an idea," she said, winking at Mila. Mila smiled and nodded. "If you," Maggie pointed at me. "Open up to him in a way, we might be able to uncover his weak spots. But first, have you ever had a boyfriend?" My eyes widened in shock

Tasha POV

Link got off his boat and ran to a stone shaped like a gigantic head. He put his hands under it as if trying to lift it and grunted. I sighed. "Link!" I said. "Do you know the Ballad of Gales?" Link's face lit up. O.K. Now he was officially scaring me.

"It's one of my favorites!" O.K. Not cool.

"Have you ever been to Mother and Child Isles?"

"No. I've never even heard of it before." Well there's a surprise.

"Well you can't lift that rock on your own. Get back in the boat and sail there… warp there." Link got back in the boat and played the Ballad of Gales.

"Can you take me to… what's that place called again Tasha?" I reminded him that it was Mother and Child Isles. "Mother and Child Isles?" Our boat started rising and spinning. I screamed. "Woo-hoo!" yelled Link. Like I said, hyperactive. Finally, we landed in a small spring surrounded by a few small trees. Suddenly, rising from the center, a large fairy with childish eyes and short hair appeared. She had an unmistakably blue glow to her body. She giggled a rather annoying giggle.

"Hello, Hero of Winds," she said in a childish voice. Link looked surprised. "I know your name, for I am the Queen of Fairies. I command all the great fairies." The fairy giggled the annoying giggle again. I felt like I wanted to slap her. "You're surprised, aren't you? I look a little young to be the Queen of Fairies, right?" The Queen of Fairies giggled again. I blew my top.

"Stop giggling, will you?!" The fairy looked startled. "It's getting annoying." Link gave me an "are you crazy" look.

"Sorry, young light traveler." Was there a single person in the entire Great Sea who didn't know Kiki and my secret? The fairy giggled again. I wanted to slap her. "You are wondering how I know what you are, right?" I nodded stiffly. She giggled again. I could swear I felt steam coming out of my head, on a literal term.

"Uh, Tasha?" Link said worriedly. I looked at him.

"What?" I snapped.

"There's steam coming out of your head." Uh oh. I looked up. There was white smoke coming out of my head. Link grasped my hand. "Tasha, your hand's burning." Now I was getting worried.

"What's happening to me?!" I opened my mouth to speak, but there was a hard knot in my throat which prevented me from speaking. I was feeling really dizzy. I could lose my footing any minute. It was only now that I realized that I felt very hot and was covered in sweat. I collapsed in my spot. I could hear Link's and the fairy's worried voices echoing in my head.

"Tasha… TASHA!!!" Then I passed out of all existence, or so it would seem.

XX

Wow. Long chapter.


End file.
